


канун родительского дня

by stillwearit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwearit/pseuds/stillwearit
Summary: Лагерное AU, где Лютик — вожатый с гитарой и нескончаемым энтузиазмом, а Геральт, вообще-то, охранник.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	канун родительского дня

**Author's Note:**

> Можно прочитать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8975205) :)

— Смотри, какую нору крот ночью выкопал.

Юлиан совершенно не в настроении для этого. Он встал в пять, чтобы сесть на утренний автобус и успеть в лагерь до начала рабочего дня, сейчас только _семь_ утра, и до подъёма есть ещё целых полтора часа. Так что он может пойти спать в мужское общежитие или же остаться рассматривать фотографию земли на телефоне Геральта, их здорового охранника с высоким конским хвостом и, несомненно, очень интересной работой. То, что он чертовски привлекателен, не даёт ему права отнимать у людей драгоценные минуты сна. Многие люди чертовски привлекательны. Юлиану что, совсем не спать?

Исключительно из вежливости Юлиан бросает взгляд на экран — _боги, там же просто трава_ — и хмыкает, выражая заинтересованность. Душ, вот что ему сейчас нужно. И хотя бы короткий сон. В следующий выходной он никуда не поедет, просто будет лежать на кровати в своей комнате и смотреть все клипы Backstreet Boys, чтобы выбрать какую-нибудь песню, с которой потом выступит на концерте перед детьми. И ещё одну для свечки. Или две.

Так должен выглядеть идеальный выходной. Неидеальный выглядел как бесконечная поездка на автобусе, обед в КФС и проверка новостей за последние десять дней. И ещё магазин. Тяжёлые сумки с покупками оттягивают руки, чехол с гитарой съехал с плеча, и Юлиан чуть не потерялся в этом грёбаном лесу, пока искал дорогу к лагерю.

Ещё и Геральт так на него смотрит, будто хочет закопать вместе со всем, чего бы там крот сегодня ни выкопал. Возможно, одно из требований для приёма на работу охранником — взгляд убийцы.

— Ты зачем балалайку с собой таскал?

— Это _гитара_ , Геральт, — лениво, но всё же возмущённо вздыхает Юлиан. — Не оставлять же её Роше.

_«Или Йеннифэр,_ — мысленно добавляет он. — _Этой вообще ничего оставлять нельзя. Детей тоже не стоило»._

У Йеннифер, безусловно, есть своё очарование, но напарница из неё никудышная. Ни разу не участвовала ни в одном номере вместе с детьми, не рисовала с ними отрядный уголок, ещё и отменила несколько свечек в качестве наказания. Юлиан не сделал _ничего_ , чтобы быть наказанным.

— Можешь оставлять мне, — предложение, конечно, заманчивое, но Геральт произносит это таким тоном, как будто собирается выкапывать гитарой кротов. Юлиан слишком много думает о кротах из-за этой дурацкой фотки. До этого он даже не знал, что они здесь вообще водятся. Геральт слегка наклоняет голову и, кажется, улыбается. Нельзя сказать наверняка, когда так хочется спать. — Я ведь охранник.

— Вот и охраняй моё право на сон, — Юлиан смотрит на часы в сторожке, — ещё хотя бы час. А насчёт гитары я подумаю.

— Всегда, — отвечает Геральт. Пожалуй, Юлиану он нравится больше, чем тот, другой — Ламберт, кажется. — Заходи ещё, Лютик.

Он готов забрать свои слова обратно. Ламберт не давал ему дурацких прозвищ, если только… Наверное, весь лагерь уже давно его так зовёт. Его собственные дети. И он узнаёт об этом от какого-то охранника.

— Почему Лютик? — не может сдержать любопытства.

Геральт пожимает плечами, и, может, от недосыпа, они кажутся Юлиану просто _огромными_. Не плечи, а отвлекающий манёвр. _Куча_ места для манёвра. В этом… что-то есть.

— Цири тебя так зовёт.

А. Точно, Цирилла. На прошлой смене у него был младший отряд, и там была белокурая девочка, постоянно попадавшая в переделки. Как-то раз она оказалась на крыше медпункта — кажется, в тот день Юлиан впервые говорил с Геральтом. Вроде бы, речь шла о пожарной лестнице. А ещё Цири чаще всех в лагере разбивала носы: как свой, так и чужие. Она была настоящей катастрофой, и Юлиан, откровенно говоря, души в ней не чаял. Но один раз он совершил ужасную ошибку. Когда она опять влезла на дерево и чуть не свалилась, он так испугался, что накричал на неё и пригрозил, что всё расскажет её маме. Цири слезла, очень тихо сказала: «У меня нет мамы» и заплакала. Он знал, _знал_ , что у неё нет родителей, он просто забыл, и вот как это для него обернулось. Они тогда весь тихий час просидели вместе: Юлиан кормил её конфетами и пытался развеселить, предлагая придумывать прозвища всем работникам лагеря.

Его она назвала Лютиком, а Геральта — папой. Тогда Юлиан едва не потерял сознание от ужаса, решив, что нанёс ребёнку глубокую душевную травму, но успокоил себя тем, что Цири придумала это, потому что у Геральта волосы были того же цвета, что и у неё. Теперь он думает, что дело было не только в этом.

— Так это к тебе она постоянно убегала? — спрашивает он, опуская пакеты на пол и присаживаясь на край стола. Геральт как-то странно на него косится, но Юлиан ничего не может поделать — он устал стоять, а стул в сторожке всего один. — Мы с Шиани чуть не поседели за прошлую смену.

— Я даю ей уроки самообороны.

Юлиан изгибает бровь и фыркает.

— Так это _из-за тебя_ у меня пол-отряда со сломанными носами ходили.

Сейчас он почти уверен, что Геральт улыбается.

— Она способная ученица.

— Очень, — не может не согласиться Юлиан. — А вот ты не очень способный учитель, раз не сказал ей, что самооборона нужна для _самообороны_. Если только ты не считаешь, что лучшая защита — это нападение.

Что-то очень загадочное мелькает в светло-карих глазах Геральта. В нём самом есть что-то такое таинственное — он как будто создан для того, чтобы стать героем песни. Какой-нибудь о смерти, предназначении, героизме и разбитом сердце. Юлиан знает несколько подходящих.

Каким-то образом он остаётся в сторожке до тех пор, пока до его слуха не доносится музыка утренней зарядки.

Йеннифер его убьёт.

* * *

Он успевает к завтраку.

Возвращаться с выходного и сразу в столовую плохо по одной причине — дети устраивают ему такое бурное приветствие, что какая-нибудь чашка или тарелка обязательно оказывается на полу. Но он наслаждается моментом — пока его со всех сторон обнимают и кричат: «Мы скучали!», никто не может читать ему нотации. Когда Йеннифер вернулась с выходного, дети так не радовались. Юлиан собирается держать эту мысль в голове, пока Йеннифер будет его отчитывать.

Когда он наконец садится за вожатский стол, она сдержано ему улыбается. Из-за линз её взгляд кажется стеклянным и неестественным, и Юлиан корчит недовольную гримасу.

— Был на собрании? — спрашивает она, намазывая на булку масло узкой стороной ложки. К каше даже не притронулась.

— Не понял… Когда? — Он заглядывает в тарелку и хватает ложку. Каша как каша.

Йеннифер закатывает глаза.

— Ну конечно. — Она очень осторожно кладёт на бутерброд сыр. — Видимо, о том, что мы сегодня должны делать, придётся узнавать у второго отряда.

— Я был на выходном! — шипит Юлиан сквозь зубы. Это не честно. Он не должен возвращаться с выходного и сразу же бежать на утреннее собрание. Он не робот. — У меня рабочий день начинается в восемь тридцать.

Ладно, это он уже зря. Завтрак начинается в девять тридцать, так что на работу он так или иначе опоздал. И Йеннифер не забывает ему об этом напомнить.

— На скольких собраниях ты был за эту смену? — Она делает глоток чая. — Чёрт, Шиани говорила, что напарник из тебя так себе, но я видела тебя с детьми и думала: да быть такого не может!

— Шиани так обо мне говорила? — Это уже новости. Ему казалось, что они отлично сработались, но выходит, что Шиани это мнение не разделяла. — Не верю.

Странно, но Йеннифер выглядит скорее усталой, чем злой. Интересно, как она вчера справилась. Оставаться одной на отряде — задача сложная, и Юлиан… не подумал, как тяжело ей будет выйти на утреннее собрание. Сейчас, когда он об этом задумывается, он вспоминает, как она просила его об этом позавчера. _Идиот._

— С тобой всегда так, — устало вздыхает она и проводит по густым чёрным волосам, сплетённым в тугую косу. Подаёт хороший пример — в столовую с распущенными нельзя. — Весёлая часть работы? Это ты первый. Игры, свечки, концерты — сколько угодно. А скучные организационные моменты или, не дай бог, наказания — так с ними пусть напарница разбирается. Я вчера мыла женский душ, потому что кто-то бросил на пол прокладку. На кого все подумали? На первый отряд.

Этого Юлиан предпочёл бы не знать, если честно. Но он чувствует себя виноватым, а потому решает, что Йеннифер заслуживает хотя бы возможности пожаловаться. Он, может, и оказался плохим напарником, но у него в запасе есть ещё полсмены, чтобы исправиться. И начинать нужно прямо сейчас.

— Ты не будешь? — спрашивает он, указывая на её тарелку, и Йеннифер тяжело вздыхает и качает головой. — Прости. Я виноват. Я сам всё узнаю у Трисс. И схожу на собрание завтра. И придумаю ещё что-нибудь. — Он достаёт из сумки на поясе шоколадную конфету и протягивает ей — под столом, чтобы дети не заметили. — Что вчера было интересного?

Йеннифер берёт конфету, а Юлиан придвигает к себе вторую тарелку каши. Если честно, он не совсем понимает, как ей хватает сил на работу, если она почти не ест. Может, стоит приносить ей конфеты чаще.

— Сто четвёртую видел? — Она наконец улыбается и кивает головой в сторону отряда. — Как тебе?

— А что? — Юлиан давится смешком. Если замешана сто четвёртая, то произошло что-то потрясающее. — Я ничего не заметил.

— Это благодаря девчонкам из сто пятой. — Йеннифер тоже с трудом сдерживает смех. — Они вчера в карты играли. Сначала на сушки. А потом на брови, когда сушки закончились. У Лешека целиком сбриты.

— Ты серьёзно? — Каша едва не вываливается у Юлиана изо рта. Он поворачивается к столу, за которым сидит сто четвёртая и зовёт: — Лешек! Подойди сюда! — Рыжий паренёк встаёт и, наполовину хитро, наполовину виновато улыбаясь, плетётся к столу. — Ну-ка покажись. — Лешек наклоняется, и Юлиан прищёлкивает языком, замечая над его глазами только следы коричневого карандаша для бровей. — Ай красавец! А родителям твоим я что завтра скажу? Эй! — кричит он уже всему столу. — Оболтусы! Вы один день потерпеть с этим не могли? Первый отряд, кто поел, может строиться на улице; со столов сегодня убирает сто четвёртая. Вся.

Сто четвёртая стонет, а Лешек просит, чтобы их не наказывали, но Юлиан лишь молчаливо указывает ложкой в сторону столов. Йеннифер ничего не говорит и только посмеивается, но когда Лешек всё-таки отходит, спрашивает:

— Думаешь, стоило?

— Пусть. — Юлиан допивает чай и составляет всю грязную посуду друг на друга. — И _ты_ жаловалась, что я их не наказываю.

— Ладно. — Она встаёт и небрежным движением расправляет свою чёрную футболку, заправленную в не менее чёрные обтягивающие джинсы. Юлиан улыбается, представляя, как недовольна Йеннифер будет тому, что перед родителями нужно носить вожатскую форму. Зелёную. — Я пойду с ними в корпус, пусть в комнатах порядок наводят, а ты поговори с Трисс. И рацию из админки возьми.

Юлиан кивает — _точно, ещё же рация_ — и, ногой ловко задвигая табуретку под стол, несёт их тарелки на мойку, высматривая Трисс за столами второго отряда. Каштановую кудрявую голову с низким пушистым хвостом он замечает сразу — Трисс всё ещё ест, хотя наверняка, как и Йеннифер, даже не притронулась к каше. Может, они у себя в комнате потом в тихий час догоняются? Лапшой быстрого приготовления, чипсами и энергетиками — не просто же так они носятся с этими термокружками. По дороге к Трисс он утаскивает со стола спортсменов несколько кусков хлеба и распихивает по карманам. До обеда ещё далеко, а к себе в комнату он ещё неизвестно когда вернётся.

— А, первый отряд! — Она замечает его даже раньше, чем он успевает просочиться через толпу малышей, относящих грязную посуду. Машет ему рукой. — Не повезло вам.

— Не повезло? — переспрашивает он, останавливаясь рядом. Напарников Трисс нигде не видно, наверное, убежали курить. — Мне ещё ничего не сказали.

Трисс смахивает со лба выбившийся из хвоста локон и изображает сочувствие. Плохо у неё получается, учитывая то, что глаза её искрятся весельем. Она выпрямляет спину и, вдёрнув подбородок, изображает их начальницу:

— Раз первый отряд не ходит на собрания, значит, они подготовят концертный зал к родительскому дню! А ещё ведущей будет Тиссая, тебя сняли.

Юлиан в последний момент закрывает рот, чтобы не выругаться, а оглядевшись, одними губами произносит: _блять_. Ладно, подготовка концертного зала это даже не наказание, потому что так он _сам_ сможет его оформить, но смещать его с роли ведущего просто несправедливо. Дети его _обожают_ , а родители хотят знать, кого обожают их дети. Да кто такая вообще эта Тиссая? Какая-то начальница лагеря?

Трисс хмыкает.

— Я всегда вёл все концерты… Что теперь делать? И зал ещё этот. Это ж после дискотеки, получается? — Он стонет. — Класс. Надо будет Роше попросить помочь таскать скамейки.

— Не выйдет. — Трисс встаёт из-за стола. — Он на выходной утром уехал. Я сегодня с Кайрой.

— Да ладно! — Юлиан падает на свободную табуретку и вздыхает. — Вовремя. Что ещё сказали? Какие номера ставим на концерте?

Трисс явно не терпится уйти, но ему так не хочется идти в админку и спрашивать там. На него точно наорут. Или дадут ещё какое-нибудь задание к родительскому дню. Или отнимут ещё что-нибудь, гитару, например. Или, что наиболее вероятно, всё вместе.

— Мы сказку, — она пожимает плечами, — а вы не помню. То ли зарядку, то ли инсценировку песни.

Обидно. Эти номера тоже были хороши, Юлиан ведь _сам_ помогал их ставить, но дети так надеялись на танцевальный баттл. Если бы Юлиан был на собрании, он мог бы за них попросить. На всякий случай он решает уточнить:

— Точно? Не баттл?

— Говорю же, не помню. Сам у них спроси. — Трисс легонько толкает его бедром в плечо. — Они как раз пришли.

Юлиан поднимает взгляд. Админка и правда уже в столовой, в полном составе, но отчего-то ему не хочется попадаться им на глаза. Да и кое-кто другой привлекает его внимание — Геральт как раз отходит от окошка выдачи с подносом в руках и садится за ближайший свободный стол. Один. Понятно, что охранники постоянно меняются, нельзя же оставлять пост пустым, но как-то это грустно, что ли. Как хорошо, что у Юлиана есть к нему разговор. Но Трисс прерывает его мысли.

— Кстати, Геральт вчера спрашивал про тебя. — Она уже не выглядит такой уставшей от его компании. Даже улыбается. С чего бы это? — На каком ты отряде и всё такое.

Юлиан сглатывает.

— Спрашивал? — слабым голосом повторяет он. — Ему-то я что сделал? Я всегда ему на рацию отвечаю. В отличие от четвёртого отряда. И почему он тогда утром мне ничего не сказал?

Ему кажется, что Трисс закатывает глаза.

— Вот и узнай у него. Заодно попросишь, чтобы он помог тебе вечером.

Она подмигивает и оставляет его одного. С мыслями. В принципе, у него есть два варианта: пойти к Тиссае решать вопрос с завтрашним концертом (а он не уверен, что сможет сейчас держать себя в руках и не вцепится ей в волосы) или же пойти к Геральту и попробовать найти себе помощника в подготовке концертного зала. Если честно, Юлиан не знает, почему вообще считает второе хорошей идеей. Вряд ли после одного разговора в сторожке они стали лучшими друзьями по изучению кротовых нор. Да и Геральт выглядит совсем не дружелюбно, но вот на лице Тиссаи приветливая улыбка, а значит, внешность обманчива.

Юлиан решает попытать счастья за столом охранника, потому что привык разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления. Сначала уборка зала, потом концерт. Сначала сегодняшний вечер, потом завтрашний день. В таком порядке.

Он откашливается, привлекая к себе внимание, и на одном дыхании выпаливает:

— Что делаешь сегодня вечером?

Геральт давится и смотрит на него таким грозным взглядом, что любого другого удар бы от страха хватил, но Юлиан не зря уже полсмены работал с Йеннифер. Он остаётся невозмутим, как скала. Как скала, которой лучше сесть, потому что у неё трясутся ноги.

— Мне нужно за хлебом, — говорит Геральт, указывая на пустую тарелку с крошками на дне. Интересно, она и была пустая, или он уже успел съесть всё, что там было? Наверное, съел, не на свежем же воздухе он отрастил такие мышцы. Юлиан сглатывает. — Тебе, может, взять?

— Не, у меня в штанах есть, — на автомате выпаливает он и хлопает себя по карманам, получая в ответ полный недоумения взгляд. Наверное, стоило ограничиться простым: _нет, спасибо_. Ему надо произвести хорошее впечатление, а не отпугивать от себя странными выходками единственную надежду на здоровый позвоночник. — Спасибо! — только и успевает он крикнуть в спину Геральту.

Вскоре тот возвращается, кажется, с половиной буханки. То ли всё-таки взял на двоих, то ли планирует отрастить мышцы размером с ворота в лагерь, чтобы выполнять работу ещё более качественно.

Юлиан прочищает горло и повторяет куда менее уверено:

— Так что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

Геральт бросает на него ещё один испепеляющий взгляд, но всё-таки отвечает:

— А что?

Не то чтобы этот ответ что-то проясняет, но это и не _«я занят»_ или _«отъебись»_. Это ещё может обернуться в пользу Юлиана и его позвоночника.

— Если ты не работаешь, то есть предложение, — говорит он, игнорируя вполне красноречиво изогнутую бровь Геральта. — Точнее, просьба.

— Выкладывай.

Геральт кладёт на хлеб сыр, но пока не кусает, а внимательно смотрит на Юлиана, будто по его виду пытаясь угадать, что у него на уме. Если честно, было бы здорово, если бы он и правда умел это делать. Потому что сам Юлиан с трудом может выудить подходящие мысли из своей головы. Как будто не глядя засовывает руку в мешок с шариками и вместо красного достаёт синие. В школе он решал такую задачку по теории вероятности, но никак не мог вспомнить, какова вероятность достать красный шарик.

Как он уже сказал, мысли в голову идут абсолютно не те.

— Эм, да… Так вот, — пытается он подступиться к беспокоящему его вопросу, — мне нужна помощь. Небольшая. Вечером. С концертным залом. Там надо будет… расставить скамейки, принести реквизит из костюмерной, всякое такое. Максимум час, а вдвоём наверняка быстрее успеем!

Половина бутерброда исчезает у Геральта во рту, и, пока жуёт, он молчит, но всё ещё внимательно смотрит. Юлиан смотрит в ответ на случай, если это игра в гляделки и на кону стоят жизнь и здоровье. Его жизнь и здоровье, потому что от Геральта так или иначе не убудет.

— Почему я?

— Потому что, — сложно объяснить причину, которую сам не до конца понимаешь, — ты сильный. И обещал охранять мой сон, который будет гораздо хуже, если я буду таскать тяжести один. — Геральт хмыкает, и Юлиан поспешно добавляет: — И потому что я скажу спасибо. И сказал пожалуйста.

— Ты не сказал пожалуйста.

— Сказал.

Спор, конечно, на уровне первого отряда, но Геральт улыбается, доедая бутерброд и делая ещё один.

— Что мне за это будет?

— Спасибо, — фыркает Юлиан, но что-то в глубоком бархатистом голосе заставляет его щёки залиться румянцем. Возможно, глубина и бархатистость. — И можешь звать меня Лютиком до конца смены.

— Я и так зову тебя Лютиком.

— По рации не зовёшь.

Геральт смеётся: его смех беззвучный и немного задушенный — как у детей, которые боятся, что никто, кроме них, не посчитал шутку забавной. Интересно, он хоть иногда смеётся во весь голос?

— Хорошо, Лютик. Я помогу.

— Отлично. Супер! Спасибо! — бормочет Юлиан, подскакивая со скамейки и почему-то начиная кивать в такт с каждым сказанным словом. — Тогда после отбоя приходи к залу и приноси ключи.

Юлиан понятия не имеет, почему уходит из столовой в хорошем настроении.

* * *

Хоть он и забывает спросить у Трисс план мероприятий, она всё равно присылает его Юлиану на телефон. Святая, не иначе. День, кстати, далеко не самый насыщенный: вечером только подготовка номера к родительскому дню, а сейчас, после завтрака, игра «Инфекция» — Юлиан морщится: малыши всегда очень любили её за краски холи, которыми их пятнали ведущие, но вожатые терпеть её не могли, потому что выступали в роли этих самых ведущих. Юлиан не в той спортивной форме, чтобы гоняться за детьми по футбольному полю. Он вообще не в форме, и не в спортивной тем более. К счастью, Йеннифер сама вызывается, когда он ей об этом рассказывает.

Как же ему повезло с напарницей.

Ему самому, впрочем, тоже приходится побегать, но в админку, где сначала он получает по шее, а потом узнаёт, что на родительский день их отряд всё-таки ставит танцевальный баттл. Сразу после этого он забирает рацию и смывается, пока они не передумали.

Время до тихого часа проходит неспешно. Юлиан берёт гитару и детей, отказавшихся идти играть, садится в беседке перед главным корпусом и поёт. Сначала знакомые всем песни, которым ребята подпевают: кто радостно и охотно, а кто неуверенно и тихо, едва слышно. И каждый о чём-то думает. Нескладный хор детских голосов привлекает нескольких вожатых, тоже избежавших догонялок: одни подходят к беседке, а другие только посмеиваются и идут себе дальше. Но потихоньку петь устают, и Юлиан переходит на другие песни: сложнее, замысловатее. Некоторые дети улыбаются, узнавая, а остальные просто качают головой в такт и смотрят куда-то. И слушают.

Вокруг лагеря лес и тишина. Тень беседки прячет от горячего солнца. Вокруг скачут воробьи.

Юлиан замечает, как высокая фигура выходит из сторожки, прислоняется к белой кирпичной стене и притворяется, что не подслушивает. Он улыбается.

Он чувствует себя так же, как в своё первое выступление перед детьми. Немного подрагивают пальцы и чуть сильнее потеет ладонь, скользящая по грифу. Но дети это одно дело. Юлиан сам был ребёнком, так что почва была ему тогда немного знакома. Другое дело — огромный суровый охранник, явно повидавший в жизни немало и ни с кем не желающий этим делиться. Для таких Юлиан никогда ещё не пел (не считая его родителей, конечно). Такие никогда ещё его не слушали.

Для детей Юлиан всегда выбирает их любимые песни, выполняет их заказы. Сейчас же он вытирает гриф краем футболки, закрывает глаза и играет _свою_ любимую.

Чистое совпадение, что это «Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart».

* * *

— Первый отряд, — шипит рация, и Юлиан вздыхает. _Что могло случиться в тихий час?_

— Первый на связи, — отвечает он, играя пальцами с молнией на своей сумке.

— Лютик, подойди в сторожку.

_Геральт, блять_. К счастью, Йеннифер в наушниках, а дети сидят у себя в комнатах, поэтому никто из них не слышит этого, но если Геральт планирует и дальше воспринимать их договор так серьёзно, Юлиан должен пресечь это прямо сейчас. Он вообще _пошутил_ , но, наверное, охранникам не знакомы такие понятия как чувство юмора или альтруизм. Как удачно, что Геральт его вызвал.

— Лютик? — уже в дверях слышит он голос Йеннифер.

— Это… — А если подумать, что это? Почему Геральт решил звать его прозвищем, услышанным от Цири? Не для того же, чтобы позлить… — Наверное, это Цири попросила меня позвать.

— Ну конечно. — Она звучит слишком довольной. — Теперь понятно, почему он про тебя спрашивал.

— И тебя тоже?

Смех Йеннифер такой громкий и раскатистый, что его можно было бы использовать для озвучки злой ведьмы из какого-нибудь мультфильма. Ужасная напарница. Она не заслужила ту утреннюю конфету.

Юлиан уже готовится ответить что-то типа «А про тебя вообще никто не спрашивает!», но его прерывает шипение рации:

— Лютик.

Приходится проглотить своё возмущение и помчаться в сторожку, чтобы не дай бог Геральт не повторил это прозвище в третий раз.

В дверь он влетает так, что дрожат стены, а Геральт поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд из-за газеты. Откуда у него в лесу газета? Неважно. Юлиан хотел начать этот разговор первым, но он теряет свой шанс из-за одной грёбаной секунды, пока пытается отдышаться, одной рукой хватаясь за стену, а другой — за грудь. Как он уже говорил, он не в той спортивной форме.

— Тут родители приезжали, — Геральт откладывает газету и лезет под стол, шурша какими-то пакетами, — к Агнешке и… Грасе. Но в неположенное время, поэтому просто передали пакеты и уехали. Вот.

Юлиан подходит к столу, на котором стоит два огромных пакета, доверху набитых едой, и бормочет себе под нос:

— Видимо, завтра не могут, поэтому решили сегодня сладкого привезти.

— Да, так они и сказали.

Отрываясь от разглядывания содержимого пакетов — в одном сверху огромная пачка печенья, в другом — коробка хлебцев, а больше толком ничего не видно, надо всё вытаскивать — Юлиан хмурится и бросает на Геральта недовольный взгляд. Вот только это никак не действует на Геральта, но зато Геральт на него очень даже действует. Видимо, полуденная жара оказалась для него слишком сильной, потому что он снял с себя форменную куртку и сидел сейчас в одной белой трикотажной майке. Если приглядеться, Юлиан может различить под ней овалы сосков. В сторожке и правда жарковато, неужели никто не додумался попросить в неё кондиционер?

Откашлявшись, Юлиан возвращает взгляд обратно к пакетам.

— Ты уже смотрел, что там?

— Ждал тебя.

Это… приятно. У Юлиана свой договор с детьми насчёт еды от родителей. Во многом он соответствует лагерным правилам, конечно, но поскольку некоторые пункты в них идиотские, приходится просить детей прятать шоколадные конфеты от ежедневной проверки. Но всё ещё никаких чипсов и колбасных нарезок.

— Так, что тут у нас… — Он открывает первый пакет и начинает по очереди вытаскивать продукты, и Геральт следует его примеру, принимаясь за второй. — Печенье, конфеты, сок… сколько раз просил не привозить такие большие коробки, придётся перед сном всему отряду разливать. Ещё конфеты…

— Это можно, можно, это тоже… — бормочет рядом Геральт, выкладывая на стол почти то же самое. — А это? — Он поднимает перед собой упаковку круассанов.

— Да оставь, — отмахивается Юлиан, — они их уже сегодня съедят.

— Мхм, — мычит тот и откладывает круассаны в сторону.

— Вроде всё в порядке… — Вдруг в руку попадает что-то гладкое и холодное. — Подожди, это что… — он вытаскивает руку и дрожащим от смеха голосом договаривает: — ветчина?

Довольно большой кусок ветчины, даже сквозь упаковку пахнет копчёным. Да он же даже _не нарезан_. Чем родители думали?

— Это определённо даже лучше того раза, когда моим передали пакет из Макдональдса.

Они переглядываются и начинают смеяться. Не только потому, что ситуация забавная, но и потому, что им перепал большой бесплатный кусок ветчины. В этом смехе можно слышать молчаливый диалог: — _Съедим? — Съедим_.

Юлиан складывает всё остальное обратно в пакет и начинает разворачивать ветчину, пытаясь зубами открыть упаковку. Геральт смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, но потом выдвигает ящик стола и ровным тоном говорит:

— У меня есть ножницы.

— Ага, — только и говорит задыхающийся Юлиан, протягивая находку ему. — Хорошо.

— Может, у тебя и хлеб есть? — ухмыляется Геральт, легко разрезая слегка обслюнявленный полиэтилен. — В штанах?

— Эм… — Всё лицо горит, даже шея, и Юлиан как-то неловко хлопает себя по карманам. — Нет. Я не то чтобы всегда…

— Где-то у меня был нож.

Нахмурившись, Геральт задумчиво обводит глазами сторожку. Юлиан правда сначала старается просто следить за его взглядом, но в какой-то момент свет так интересно падает на его лицо и подчёркивает прямую линию челюсти, что о первоначальных планах приходится забыть. Какая у него красивая шея, такая… ровная, с выдающимся кадыком и лёгкой тёмной щетиной. И плечи. Юлиану утром не показалось, они и правда огромные, теперь, когда на Геральте нет куртки, можно сказать наверняка. Сильная мускулистая грудь, которая…

Юлиан хватает ветчину прямо у Геральта из рук и, не успев подумать, кусает, глотая вместе с выступившей слюной. Даже не прожевав толком. _О боже_. Он протягивает её обратно, стараясь игнорировать весёлый взгляд Геральта.

Тот, ничего не говоря, берёт ветчину и тоже откусывает от неё кусок, молча жуя и изучая Юлиана взглядом.

— Ну и как тебе моё пение? — вопрос возникает сам собой. Может, он и звучит небрежно, но Юлиану правда интересно, более того, он надеется, что Геральту понравилось. Не насильно же его заставляли слушать, так что должно было понравиться.

— Как… — Геральт задумчиво поднимает глаза к потолку как раз в тот момент, когда Юлиан забирает у него ветчину и снова откусывает, — узнать, что у твоего собеседника хлеб в штанах.

Ветчина едва не застревает у Юлиана в горле. Во-первых, это _оскорбительно_. Такое сравнение может значить что угодно, и он даже не хочет перебирать варианты. Во-вторых, Геральт вспоминает этот дурацкий разговор второй раз за пять минут. По всем существующим меркам эта шутка устарела.

— Ты…

— Оригинально, — перебивает его Геральт и улыбается.

Из легких выходит весь воздух, и Юлиану даже кажется, что он слышит торжественный свист. Весь словарный запас вылетает следом, и в голове остаётся лишь приятная пустота, а на лице — он чувствует, но ничего не может с этим сделать — глупая улыбка. Смеяться почему-то так легко, гораздо легче, чем смотреть Геральту в глаза, поэтому Юлиан смеётся. Смеётся и едва не запускает руку в волосы, в последний момент вспоминая, что она грязная, и как-то неуклюже хлопая себя по коленкам. Он растерян. И руки нужно помыть, пока он не полез ими куда-нибудь ещё. Кому-нибудь ещё в волосы, например.

_Боже_.

— Эм, да… — бормочет он, соскакивая со стола. — Надо отнести девочкам их вещи. И ты можешь доесть. — Он кивает на кусок ветчины у Геральта в руках.

— Помочь?

— Нет… Я справлюсь. — Юлиан торопливо хватает пакеты, сдувает со лба упавшую на глаза чёлку и едва не вываливается из сторожки, спотыкаясь о вытянутые ноги Геральта, торчащие из-под стола. Одно слово: _катастрофа_. Наверное, теперь Геральт понимает, почему его помощь так необходима. Хотя Юлиану сейчас не помешала бы другая помощь. С головой. — И дневной сон тоже нужно охранять, так что не отвлекайся.

Уже в дверях он вспоминает и, обернувшись, говорит:

— И не называй меня больше Лютиком, — гораздо тише он добавляет: — По рации.

— До вечера, — слышит он прежде, чем за его спиной хлопает дверь.

* * *

Приходится выяснить у всех вожатых, какие декорации им понадобятся, сбегать за ключом от костюмерной и ещё, конечно же, провести свечку и уложить отряд, который после дискотеки слишком шумный и возбуждённый, чтобы спать, так что Юлиан приходит к залу уже после полуночи. Он и сам слегка на взводе из-за танцев и, даже несмотря на усталость во всём теле, жаждет новой деятельности. И ещё раз залезть на сцену и провести флешмоб под зарядку с прошлой смены. У многих детей остались тёплые чувства к ней. У Юлиана тоже.

Под ногами хрустят еловые ветки, дорогу освещает только одинокий фонарь над входом в концертный зал. Юлиан вертит на пальце ключи и ёжится от прохладного ветра — нужно было всё-таки сбегать за толстовкой.

Снаружи никого нет, и когда Юлиан дёргает тяжёлую металлическую дверь, она со скрипом открывается, выпуская в лицо немного тепла. Он вздрагивает и заходит внутрь. Хотя все лампы горят, а под потолком даже крутится разноцветный диско-шар, зал кажется погружённым в полутьму: то ли из-за неосвещённой сцены, то ли из-за того, что тут кроме него только Геральт. Геральт с двумя скамейками в руках. Юлиан быстро окидывает взглядом зал и с удивлением отмечает, что уже половина скамеек расставлена, причём ровно, правильно, так, как надо. А Геральт, оказывается, рвётся работать не меньше него.

Из них выйдет _отличная_ команда.

Юлиан откашливается и выходит из тени за одной из колонн у входа.

— Здорово, что ты уже начал! — Он идёт к Геральту по проходу между рядами, на ходу взъерошивая волосы и принюхиваясь к своей футболке. _К чёрту толстовку, надо было вообще переодеться_. — Прости, что задержался. Ты же знаешь — дети. Пока почистят зубы, пока переоденутся, пока обсудят, кто с кем медляк танцевал…

— Ага. — Геральт опускает скамейки рядом друг с другом, аккуратно их выравнивает и выпрямляется. На нём чёрная рубашка, расстёгнутая на три пуговицы. По локоть закатаны рукава. Волосы распущены. Юлиан хочет чаще видеть его в нерабочее время. В рабочее тоже. — Присоединяйся.

_Точно_. Он пришёл работать, а не смотреть, как работает Геральт. В крайнем случае совмещать.

Юлиан едва не спотыкается, двигаясь обратно в конец зала к составленным друг на друга скамейкам. В отличие от Геральта он не может взять сразу две, но это не значит, что его вклад в общее дело маловажен. Скамейки — только начало, по-настоящему заблистает он тогда, когда они перейдут к декорациям.

— Что с медляками? — голос Геральта нарушает тишину совершенно неожиданно, и Юлиан чуть не опускает ножку скамейки себе на ногу. — Что обсуждать?

— О, ну знаешь… — Середина смены — самое время для романов, медляков и попыток проскользнуть в комнату к девочкам посреди ночи. Парочки образуются по несколько за день, и не только в старших отрядах: малыши даже более охотно начинают обсуждать отношения, планировать свадьбы и заводить детей из ещё более младших отрядов. А вот первый иногда пытается завести детей _буквально_. — Любовь, медляки, тайные записки, свидания за столовой, сплетни… Дети обсуждают друг друга, вожатых. А мы — их. Как говорится, чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы новых не делало.

Ножки скамейки стучат о деревянный пол, но Юлиан всё равно слышит утробный смешок Геральта.

— И кто сейчас герои сплетен? — интересуется тот, поворачиваясь и отбрасывая с лица мешающие пряди. Кажется, он расстегнул рубашку ещё на одну пуговицу. Юлиану нужно сосредоточиться, пока он сам свои штаны не начал расстёгивать. На них даже нет _молнии_.

— У меня в отряде… — задумывается он, пытаясь занять мысли чем-то другим. — Вся сто четвёртая со сто пятой. А ещё несколько девочек из сто восьмой и парни из отряда футболистов. У меня парочек скоро больше, чем детей будет.

— Главное, чтобы детей больше не стало, а? — Геральт проходит мимо, слегка пихая Юлиана плечом, и _подмигивает_.

Юлиан бросает попытки сосредоточиться. Во рту появляется горький привкус, а лёгкие становятся тяжёлыми, будто в каждое закинули по булыжнику. Он смотрит на Геральта, поднимающего две скамейки сразу, и понимает.

Всё ведь так просто.

Пора признаться самому себе, что он позвал Геральта только потому, что влюбился ещё на прошлой смене, когда смотрел, как он снимает Цири с крыши медпункта. Мужчина с ребёнком на руках. Красивый мужчина с ребёнком на руках. Красивый мужчина с ребёнком на руках, прикрывающий ей уши и матерящийся на администрацию. Да, вот так легко Юлиан купился.

— Поэтому я за однополые отношения в отряде.

Боже, он теперь собирается флиртовать _вот так_? Он обречён. Оглядываясь назад на весь сегодняшний день, Юлиан понимает, что с утра только и делал, что заигрывал с Геральтом или просто вёл себя по-идиотски. Хотя в большинстве случаев это означало одно и то же. А что Геральт, он как-то отвечал? Нет? Боже, лучше даже не пытаться объяснить то, что Юлиан только что сказал. Лучше пусть остаётся, как есть. Пусть Геральт думает, что он кретин, он уже после истории с хлебом не считает его нормальным.

_«Оригинальный»._ Нет. Не помогает. Нисколько.

— Ммм… Что дальше? — Ему нужна секунда, чтобы сообразить, что Геральт говорит о подготовке зала. Скамейки расставлены, а значит, пора за декорациями. Что там он должен принести?

— А, да… Коперь тестюмерная. В смысле, костюмерная. Теперь. Нужно забрать этот, как его… — Он шарит руками по карманам в поисках ключа и перебирает в голове все заказы, которые у него точно где-то записаны, только вот где… — Оттуда нужно немного, потому что мало кто ставит сказки. В основном танцы и песни, а там кроме сцены ничего не надо.

Наконец он находит ключ в заднем кармане и демонстративно трясёт им перед лицом Геральта. Нужно как-то пережить этот вечер, в конце концов, он сам себя подставил, нужно было раньше разбираться в своих чувствах. Тогда, может, и на вторую смену не остался бы.

И пропустил бы такую потрясающую историю со сбритыми бровями и извинительную песню, которую сто четвёртая исполнила им с Йеннифер перед отбоем.

Ладно, допустим, в тупости есть свои плюсы.

Костюмерная с другой стороны этого же здания, так что идти недалеко, но даже несколько минут в тишине рядом с Геральтом кажутся издевательством. Юлиан мог бы осознать это в любой другой момент, да хотя бы и на вчерашнем выходном. Посмотрел бы романтическую комедию, съел бы ведро мороженого и купил бы Геральту резинку для волос. Много. Разноцветных. Никогда бы не подарил, разумеется, но купил бы обязательно.

Геральт пропускает его вперёд на железной проржавевшей лестнице, скрипящей при каждом шаге, и Юлиан слишком долго возится с замком, потому что спиной чувствует за собой высокого тёплого Геральта в этой его дурацкой чёрной рубашке. Наверное, дети из младших отрядов рядом с вожатыми чувствуют такую же сильную необходимость обняться, как он прямо сейчас.

Ему холодно и он влюблён.

Он буквально падает в костюмерную, забывая, что дверь открывается вовнутрь, и слишком сильно на неё наваливаясь. Стараясь сделать вид, что это не он неуклюжий, а петли слишком ржавые, он быстро оправляется и достаёт телефон, чтобы прочитать заметки. Вспомнить бы, куда он всё это записал.

— А где свет? — голос Геральта звучит даже более хрипло, чем обычно, и Юлиан очень медленно поднимает глаза. Они стоят совсем рядом — телефон почти упирается Геральту в грудь — в тёмной тесной костюмерной, где справа от них куча коробок, а слева вешалки с костюмами. А где выключатель?

Затаив дыхание, но не отводя взгляда от лица Геральта, подсвеченного ярким экраном телефона, Юлиан протягивает свободную руку в сторону. Нет, не там, теперь он вспоминает: выключатель у самого входа, у Геральта за спиной. Только чуть-чуть наклониться вперёд — и Юлиан достанет. Он делает шаг, вжимаясь плечом Геральту в грудь, и протягивает руку, шаря ладонью по стене. Почти объятия, если он отстанет от стены и положит эту руку Геральту на спину. Это глупо. Нужно было просто сказать, где выключатель. Что он будет делать, когда загорится свет?

Отскакивает как от огня и утыкается взглядом в телефон, вот что он делает. _Машина. Теремок. Три барабана._ Что это? А, точно, инвентарь. Концерт. Родительский день.

Машина, склеенная из нескольких коробок из-под сока и неаккуратно покрашенная синей гуашью попадается на глаза первая, и Юлиан тут же хватает её, будто сможет уехать на ней из лагеря. Но нет, он просто собирается прятаться за ней, как за щитом, потому что он абсолютно жалок и гитары у него с собой нет — обычно он закрывается от всего мира ей. Прячешь душу в песне и думаешь, что её не видно.

— Что мне делать? — спрашивает Геральт, и у Юлиана на секунду появляется вкус «А что ты готов сделать?» во рту, но он тут же его проглатывает и встряхивает головой. Он играл сегодня в беседке «Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart», и Геральт его слушал. Тогда выбор песни казался случайным, Юлиан просто очень хорошо её знал, но теперь он готов признать, что это тоже звено той цепи, которая приковала его к этому моменту.

— Ищи теремок, — говорит он и крепче прижимает к себе машину. Она для второго отряда, и он никогда ещё не любил второй отряд и Трисс так, как сейчас. — Такой… На фанере нарисован, с окошками.

Геральт довольно быстро достаёт теремок из-за коробок, и ещё минут десять уходят на то, чтобы собрать из этих коробок плюшевых животных. Юлиан не уверен, что футболистам они нужны, но на всякий случай.

— Как думаешь, нам нужен плакат «Добро пожаловать»? — спрашивает он, рассматривая свёрнутый рулон ватмана. Надо бы как-то зал украсить, но выбор украшений в костюмерной небольшой, а времени подготовить новые не было. И уж точно не будет потом. — Или просто надуем и повесим шарики?

— Шарики. — У Геральта на шее висит три барабана, а по карманам распиханы мышь, лягушка и лиса. Юлиану никогда так не хотелось кого-то поцеловать. — «Добро пожаловать» я сам могу им говорить.

Наверное, Геральт мало что понимает в вопросах декора, но время близится к часу ночи, внутреннее состояние — к нервному срыву, а завтра сложный день, так что Юлиан откладывает ватман.

Забрав всё нужное из костюмерной, они возвращаются в зал. Весь инвентарь быстро отправляется за кулисы, а Юлиан с Геральтом устраиваются на сцене каждый с пакетом шариков. Юлиан сидит на огромной колонке рядом с переносной трибуной, а Геральт — прямо на полу. В зале горит тусклый свет, а на сцене всё так же полутьма, в которой кружатся цветные пятна от диско-шара. Клонит в сон, но Юлиан усердно надувает шарики, и в любой другой ситуации это получалось бы гораздо медленнее, потому что он постоянно отвлекался бы на разговоры.

Просто сейчас он не знает, что сказать.

Он лишь украдкой любуется Геральтом, вокруг которого разбросаны уже надутые разноцветные шарики. Наверное, уже ужасно поздно, охранники сменяются в шесть утра, и Юлиан невольно задаётся вопросом, почему Геральт до сих пор здесь. Не то чтобы с остальным без него невозможно справиться. Если только он не посадит Юлиана к себе на плечи, чтобы можно было достать до выступа на стене, на котором шарики будут смотреться лучше всего.

— Почему ты здесь? — всё-таки нарушает он молчание, завязывая узлом красный хвостик. — В смысле, да, я тебя попросил, но почему ты не отказался?

Геральт поднимает на него взгляд над наполовину надутым фиолетовым шариком. Юлиан почему-то представляет, как забавно бы он смотрелся в роли вожатого. Дети бы его любили, почему-то кажется, что любили бы. Может, потому что Юлиан ничем не лучше детей.

— Почему ты меня попросил? — задаёт Геральт встречный вопрос.

Тишина. Юлиан молчит, хотя ответить очень просто: ему нужна была помощь, это правда, и он не понимал на тот момент, что на самом деле делает. Но если он так ответит, то и от Геральта не получит ничего, кроме: «Ты попросил». А от Геральта и так лишнего слова не добьёшься. Кроме того, Юлиану кажется, что может быть… что-то ещё. Если нет, что ж, он и правда может закончить тут в одиночку.

Пусть это и не конец смены, но он хочет рискнуть.

Достав телефон, он практически на автомате открывает музыку и пролистывает вниз, толком не зная, что собирается выбрать. Экран плохо откликается на касание влажного от пота пальца, а молчание всё тяжелее давит на уши, и в них шумит так, что Юлиан не уверен, услышит ли он хоть какую-то песню. Это не важно. Он выбирает «Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart».

— Так вышло… — Слова даются очень тяжело, поэтому он старается сразу перейти к сути, чтобы случайно не отойти от темы. Риск его второе имя. Риск, и смелость, и любовь. Три вторых имени. Это уже пять. К чёрту математику. — Я пропустил все медляки на сегодняшней дискотеке. Она, конечно, не последняя, но если ждать до последней, шансов вообще не будет…

Он встаёт с колонки, слегка пошатываясь и не решаясь смотреть в глаза Геральту. Полностью концентрируется на телефоне, машинально то прибавляя, то убавляя громкость и гипнотизируя взглядом кнопку «плэй». Он её нажимает, едва не забывая оставить звук на максимуме, блокирует телефон и убирает в карман. Смотрит на Геральта, застывшего с шариком в руках и с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Потанцуешь со мной?

Юлиан чувствует себя глупо и очень хочет сесть назад. Но из кармана поёт Ариана Гранде, а значит не время отступать. Если Геральт встанет и уйдёт — ничего страшного, Юлиан споёт об этом грустную песню завтра на свечке. Он знает несколько подходящих.

Но Геральт не уходит.

* * *

В концертном зале полно родителей, все места у сцены заняты, но в конце есть несколько свободных скамеек, с которых неудобно снимать выступления детей. Юлиан садится на одну из них, потому что когда танцевать будет его отряд, он просто подойдёт к сцене, а остальные ему не особо интересны. К тому же, он устал. Он спал всего каких-то пять часов, но зато зал украшен на отлично, а песня на сегодняшней свечке не будет грустной.

Он счастлив, даже если родительский день уже успел хорошенько приложить его по голове.

И даже если у него отобрали роль ведущего. Хотя лучше бы он об этом не вспоминал.

Йеннифер сидит на скамейке у стены вместе с Трисс и Роше. Юлиан звал их с собой, потому что даже в заднем ряду лучше видно, чем сбоку, где тебе всё загораживают вставшие в проходе родители с телефонами. Все трое отказались. Что ж, сами виноваты.

Когда Геральт заходит в зал, Юлиан этого не ожидает. Он даже жалеет, что заметил, потому что всё его внимание тут же покидает сцену и сосредотачивается на пальцах. Да, мозоли от струн, очень занимательно. Хотел бы он, чтобы поцелуи под Ариану Гранде тоже оставляли о себе какое-то напоминание.

Геральт едва ли делает несколько шагов от двери и останавливается у стены прямо там, где сидят Йеннифер с остальными. Юлиан изо всех сил делает вид, что не смотрит в их сторону. И не слушает.

Ещё бы было что-то слышно.

Мельком он замечает, как они смотрят на него и почему-то смеются, а Геральт выглядит при этом ещё больше похожим на шкаф, чем обычно. Как будто пытается слиться с обстановкой, в чём добивается большего успеха, чем Юлиан в изображении человека, которому совершенно всё равно, о чём они говорят. А он разбирает — _немного_ , — о чём они говорят. О нём. Если он правильно расслышал, как Йеннифер сказала: «Иди сядь с ним». В таком случае спасибо ей большое. Впрочем, это могло бы быть и «Идиот совсем», и если так, то Юлиан надеется, что это не про него.

Хотя он не может не согласиться.

На сцену выходит пятый отряд, показывающий инсценировку песни, Юлиан не знает какой, но вспоминает, что это у них в заказе было три барабана. Он смотрит на сцену, но краем глаза всё равно замечает, что Геральт медленно идёт в его сторону. О боже.

_О боже._

Он закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, нервно перебирая пальцами и ногой отстукивая ритм начинающейся песни. Может, его возьмут на сцену одним из барабанщиков прямо сейчас? Было бы очень кстати.

Никто не садится рядом. Юлиан это чувствует, но всё равно открывает глаза, чтобы проверить. А потом ему становится смешно. Геральт и правда не сидит рядом, он стоит за ним, держась руками за спинку скамейки и тоже делая вид, что всецело поглощён представлением. Возможно, в словах Йеннифер и правда фигурировал идиот, потому что Юлиан знает одного такого.

Какое-то время он сидит и улыбается, наблюдая за происходящим на сцене, но отлично слыша медленное дыхание Геральта и чуть хуже — смешки, доносящиеся со стороны стены. Пусть смеются, они не танцевали вчера медляк под хрипящий из кармана джинсов телефон. Они ничего не понимают в романтике.

— Хм, — бурчит Геральт, и Юлиан откидывает голову назад и смотрит на него. Весело и открыто, потому что он уверен. Теперь уверен.

— Садись рядом, что ли, — шепчет он, чуть задевая плечом его пальцы, сжимающие серую металлическую спинку. — Следующий восьмой отряд. Там Цири поёт.

— Да? — Голос Геральта хриплый и с каким-то лёгким налётом нежности, которая его приятно смягчает. И это читается на его лице тоже. Тепло. — Тогда чуть позже, ладно?

Он проводит ладонью Юлиану по волосам, а потом отходит и появляется уже в проходе, ведущем к сцене, среди родителей, держащих над головами телефоны. Геральт тоже достаёт свой и поднимает, готовясь снимать. Огромный мужчина в форме охранника записывает на видео то, как маленькая восьмилетняя девочка не очень ровно, но с огромным наслаждением поёт песенку про кота.

Юлиан никогда ещё не был так влюблён.


End file.
